


Resemblances

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai meets a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblances

"I have learned very many things about becoming a hero," the young Japanese man said cheerfully. "And I have a sword now! Look."

"I see," Hakkai said, taking care to sound deeply impressed. The young man was quite powerful, certainly, especially for a human. And there was something...deeply familiar about his enthusiasm.

"I can bend time and space," the young man continued. "It is very, very difficult at first, but with practice I have gotten much better! Would you like to see?"

"Perhaps when I've finished cooking," Hakkai said, as the resemblance finally gelled. "Would you like a meat bun?"


End file.
